Conventionally, voicemail messages are difficult to change and provide a limited amount of information. For example, when entering a meeting for an hour, or going water skiing, a user knows in advance that he/she will not be able to answer his phone, but has no easy way of letting callers know why he/she didn't answer when they call. The user could manually change the greeting, but this process is often very slow and provides limited functionality. Furthermore, if the user needs to change his status in multiple different locations, e.g., on multiple different status information providers, the user typically needs to interact with each status information provider's user interface and set his status for each status information provider individually.